


Don't Stop Me Now (Cause I'm Having a Good Time)

by overratedantihero



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Good Omens Inspired, Liberal Abuse of Angel Mythology, M/M, Mentions of Armageddon, Mentions of Myth, Mentions of War, Rooftop Conversation, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedantihero/pseuds/overratedantihero
Summary: The apocalypse is impending, so an angel and a demon strike a deal.





	Don't Stop Me Now (Cause I'm Having a Good Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very halfheartedly doing Slade/Robin [Dick] week, so enjoy my cobbled together messes ;)

Dick perched on a rooftop, the brisk night air laced with tension. It always was, Bludhaven was a bastion of depravity and abasement, but tonight the tension wasn't nearly so corporeal. This sort of miasma could only come from those who traversed the earthly plane on a restricted visa. Several, dizzying stories below, cars blared their horns and pedestrians weaved amid the traffic and across the cracked and crumbling sidewalks. 

Dick felt more than heard _his_ arrival. 

"Do you remember 1316?" Dick said out loud, gaze still trained below. "It was quieter. Less crowded. They were easier to protect." 

"Come now. You haven't abided by Daddy's rules since before Christ."

Dick snapped his head back to glare at his companion. And then he blinked. Before him stood Slade, as expected, but Slade was certainly... overdressed, for the occasion. He was suited in armor of blinding gold and white, with black accents that carried a depth beyond what humans could even perceive. Two sword hilts peeked over either shoulder, and a set of massive wings, whiter than mold and death and bleached bones, furled close to his back. For whatever reason, he'd chosen to keep an eyepatch over that empty socket of his, as if the sensitivities of humans mattered in a court of celestial beings. 

Rolling his shoulders back to fluff up his own wings (black and pure as the peaceful embrace of unconsciousness or the cool cover of the night), Dick turned from his street side view to cross and his arms and smirk at Slade. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Dick cooed, blue eyes glowing. "But you'd never coddle me, and so I assume you know something I don't?" 

Slade smirked and dropped to his knee and dropped his head with a flash of teeth and a grin, in a mockery of a bow. "However could I? It's not my place to know, is it? It's never any of ours." 

With a huff, Dick strode towards Slade and crouched down. "Do not mock my displacement. I understand I am not where I belong. What I do not understand is why you are here?" 

Slade blinked, and Dick briefly caught sight of Slade's eye as the blind, swirling, golden pool that it was when he wasn't bothering with mortal accouterments. But then Dick blinked, and it was once again seeing, with a pupil, and whites, and a blue iris.

Then, Slade stood and stretched, his armor not so much as whispering as he moved. "The veil is thin, kid. Look around you. There are too many of your kind clogging the streets. The air is thick with their stench and their fire." 

Dick took to his feet and was shaking his head before Slade finished his speech. Slade raised his eyebrows and Dick smiled gently, "The sky's too polluted for stars to fall. Besides, I _would_ know. We may not be privy to the details, but the grand plan is inherent in all of our collective memory. And as much time as I've spent on this plane, and although I have strayed from my purpose, I would feel it if the sixth seal was cracking as if were a piece of me. You would too." 

"Would you?" Slade snapped back. "Do you think you've retained favor with your benefactors? Did you think there would be no consequences to your infidelity? Are you so certain of your position?"

Dick's smile did not waver. "I'm an Authority, Slade. No angel in my host has ever fallen. Should we, that would be a far greater indicator of the apocalypse than a few celestial beings becoming too comfortable on the mortal plane." 

Slade didn't look impressed. "You've done a piss poor job of behaving as an Authority, little one." Slade gestured to himself. "I'm still standing, aren't I? If you were still among your host, you should have acted against me centuries ago. Perhaps before I gave the war to Sparta? Or we could go back further, and consider your inaction in Persia, when we first met? If your fall predicts the End, then the End has long befallen us."

With a scowl, Dick turned away from Slade. "My role is to maintain order among the celestial, not babysit one of the Fallen. And in case you've forgotten, I've stopped you plenty. Your proclivities disgust me, Slade, and I have violated my orders regarding distance before in order to curtail your mischief." 

"But not all my mischief, and you don't sound disgusted when you're underneath me," Slade murmured, bemused. "You've encouraged more than you're willing to admit, and that's your burden, kid. As it is, that soft spot you keep for the humans would be more than enough to strike you down from the Authorities. You have not kept order among the celestial, you've become a source of disorder and you know it." 

"I hardly doubt I could be blamed for my affection for humanity. They are His creation after all," Dick murmured, looking out into the street. He watched with a frown as an armed robbery went awry. He twitched, but it wasn't his place to intervene. That hadn't stopped him before, but now Slade was watching, ready to prove his point should Dick move. Dick had, indeed, strayed from his purpose. 

"I'm not fallen," Dick asserted again. "I maintain order among the celestials on behalf of Him. If I have, on occasion, drifted from the script, I at least haven't violated my most basic tenants." Behind him, Slade snorted. 

"Maybe not, but whether this is the Sixth Seal or not, other seals have already cracked and Armageddon approaches. You say you enjoy humanity? Is it not true, also, that you enjoy the trappings of humanity?" Slade pushed. Dick turned and opened his mouth to argue, but Slade cut him off, "Such as sugar?" 

Dick's mouth closed with a click of his teeth. He chewed his lip. He huffed. "Well... yes. I like sugar. I like a lot of things about Earth, what of it?" 

"Well," Slade began, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist, pulling him closer. Dick didn't fight back. "What do you think will happen should the seals break and Armageddon begins? We will be at war again. Not some abstract war of morality and virtue, but vicious, bloody war. You'll be expected to kill, little one. I understand you may be too young to remember the fight that raged when the First fell, but ichor dripped from every sword. You would not be made an exception, no matter your gentleness.

"And? When it is over? When the dust settles, after you clean your blade of your brothers' blood? There won't be anymore sugar. No more reading, no more video games or gymnastics. You will be called back, and this plane will cease to exist." 

Slade declined to say it, but Dick nevertheless wrapped his arms around Slade's neck in understanding of what other hobbies they would lose. 

"We've enjoyed our detente," Slade murmured into Dick's hair.  "We could keep enjoying it."

"We'd just be stalling the inevitable," Dick muttered bitterly. "And don't pretend that what we have is romantic or lasting," Dick added, burying his face into Slade's exposed throat. 

Slade shrugged. "It's lasted this long. And I'd hate to quick fucking you, kid. So, what do you say? Make a deal with the devil?" 

Dick snorted and pulled away. "You're not the devil. Just a devil. You antagonistic snake." Dick paused, chewed his lip. "If I were to do this, if I were to aid you in forestalling the apocalypse-- It may end with my fall. I could never rejoin the host. I would no longer have a place in heaven, anymore than you'd have one in hell." 

Despite his biting words, Dick didn't pull away when Slade slid two gauntleted fingers beneath his chin and guided his neck into a tilt. 

"So, it's a deal, then," Slade grinned before pressing his lips to Dick's. 


End file.
